Song For Dad
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: SD Established Relationship. Daniel reflects on his own life through what his dad has taught him. The oneshot is based on the song Song For Dad by Keith Urban. Please R&R!


1/1/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Daniel, they're owned by MGM, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I don't own the song "Song For Dad" is sung and written by Keith Urban.

A/N: I had thought of writing this song one-shot with House in mind, but any House fan knows that House doesn't get along with his dad, an understatement to say the least! So Daniel seemed like the next possible choice. I hope you like it!

A/N 2: This story is AU. Established Relationship. AU for Daniel having more than one sibling and for liberties I've taken within the story.

A/N 3: This is a Daniel-centric story; but there is still S/D Established Relationship.

Rated: K

Please R&R!

It was a Thursday night, a rare night off and Daniel Jackson lay on his couch as he listened to his I-pod. In his arms, sleeping peacefully was his lover and best friend Sam Carter. He smiled as he listened to various songs. Many of them reminded Daniel of Sam, but a few songs reminded him of his parents, in particular of his dad. Daniel knew that his dad would be proud of him for what he was doing with his life. Daniel knew that his dad would be happy that he had found someone to love again after the death of Sha're. He smiled at this thought as he looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. Daniel knew that Sam loved him and he loved her.

Sam and Daniel had been best friends for 10 years ever since they began working together at the SGC and consequently as team mates on SG-1. They still worked together as team mates and they still had a very strong friendship, but now their friendship and bond had grown even stronger when they had become lovers. This had occurred not long after the rumors of Jack and Sam's romance, or lack there of had been put to rest and though General Landry had first been weary of their personal relationship and how it would affect the team, Sam and Daniel had made it clear they would not let their personal lives interfere with their work through both their words and actions.

It seemed like so long ago that Sam and Daniel had become lovers, when it reality it had been only a few short years. In that time, Sam and Daniel continued to work together on SG-1, as well as have their personal lives. Their personal lives had been a whirlwind of happiness and joy. Now that their work relationship had been shown to be solid in its foundation and their personal relationship with eachother had grown stronger, both Sam and Daniel had decided out of their strong love for eachother to get married. Their marriage had created an even stronger and deeper bond between them and they had shown to General Landry that their marriage would also not affect their working relationship. And it was in their marriage to each other that Sam and Daniel found that their love had grown even more for the other.

Even though Daniel's parents had passed on, Daniel still felt his dad was with him in every sense of the word. He cherished the memories; however few those were of the times that he had with his dad and what his dad had taught him.

Daniel listened to other various songs on his I-pod and one song in particular caught his attention. He let his mind drift back as he thought of his dad.

_Lately I've been noticing  
I say the same things he used to say  
And I even find myself acting the very same way  
I tap my fingers on the table  
To the rhythm in my soul  
And I jingle the car keys  
When I'm ready to go  
When I look in the mirror  
He's right there in my eyes  
Starin' back at me and I realize_

_(Chorus)  
The older I get  
The more I can see  
How much he loved my mother and my brother and me  
And he did the best that he could  
And I only hope when I have my own family  
That every day I see  
A little more of my father in me_

Daniel remembered how hard his dad worked to provide for him and his brother growing up. Being an archeologist was a tough life, but Daniel knew that his dad and mom, but especially his dad worked extra hard to give Daniel and his brother the things they needed and wanted out of life. Daniel recalled various life lessons that his dad had taught him growing up, whether it be about a dig or about work ethic. Daniel had a very strong work ethic thanks to his dad.

The archeologist smiled as he thought of how much he was like his dad, the same mannerisms, facial expressions, but most of all Daniel had inherited his dad's eyes. They say eyes are the windows to the soul and the same is true for Daniel. His eyes held so much expression: joy, love, fear, sadness, anxiety, happiness etc.

_There were times I thought he was bein'  
Just a little bit hard on me  
But now I understand he was makin' me  
Become the man he knew that I could be  
In everything he ever did  
He always did with love  
And I'm proud today to say I'm his son  
When somebody says I hope I get to meet your dad  
I just smile and say you already have_

_(Chorus)_

Daniel recalled a few times when his dad had disciplined him as a young boy. How he hated that! He recalled one dig in particular. He, his parents and brother were on a dig in Cairo, Egypt. They had been on the dig all day long and it was nearing the end of the day, it was time to pack up and leave and come back tomorrow. Daniel, who was a curious young boy by nature, had wandered off on his own adventure. Daniel's parents realizing that their son had gone missing, they had searched for what seemed like forever, but only was about 45 minutes. They had found Daniel and the older man recalled how his father had been disappointed in his son which hurt Daniel more than if he had been angry. His dad had rebuked Daniel and as punishment he told Daniel that he wasn't able to go to the dig the next day. This broke Daniel's heart as well as his dad's because they both knew how much Daniel loved going on digs.

The older archeologist recalled how many people had known his parents and said that his dad would have been proud of him. Daniel knew that he had made his parents proud with his decision to go into archeology. This made him smile.

_He's in my eyes  
My heart, my soul  
My hands, my pride  
And when I feel alone_

_And I think I can't go on  
I hear him sayin "Son, you'll be alright"  
Everything's gonna be alright_

_(Chorus)_

_A little more of my father in me  
I hope everyday I see in me  
In me  
In me  
I hope everyday I see_

_A little more of my father in me_

The archeologist knew that even though his dad wasn't with him, he still was with Daniel in spirit and in everything that Daniel did in his life. Daniel knew that his dad could comfort him when he didn't feel as if he could go on with his life. He smiled as he thought back to how his dad had told him that he would be there for him no matter what. This thought had comforted Daniel when he had dealt with the death of Sha're. Daniel didn't think he would be able to deal with the loss of his wife, but his dad's words had comforted him and had seen him through that difficult time.

As the last few verses of the song played out, Daniel looked down at the woman in his arms and had a big smile on his face. Daniel knew that his dad was with him in every aspect of his life, especially in his love for Sam. With that last thought, he switched off his I-pod, closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
